


Undercover Ryo

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Drama, M/M, Police Procedural, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to Dee, Ryo ends up working an undercover assignment for vice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Ryo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #412: Leather at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Dee was frowning as he came into the squad room. “I’ve been asked to go undercover again,” he said, slumping down into his desk chair across from Ryo.

“Are you gonna do it?”

“I don’t know, don’t think I’m really right for this one.”

“In what way?”

“For one thing, it’s not the narcotics unit askin’ this time. Vice is after someone they believe is snatchin’ gay men off the street, and possibly forcing them into prostitution. Four have gone missin’ over the past four weeks, always on a Friday night and always near the same club. There haven’t been any bodies found, so everyone’s workin’ on the assumption that the victims are still alive.”

“Why do vice think they’re being turned out as prostitutes?”

“Because witnesses say all the missing guys were approached by a man askin’ if they’d be interested in makin’ some money by entertaining a few people. All of them said no, and all of them later disappeared.”

“That definitely sounds suspicious.” Ryo looked thoughtful. “Aside from being gay and frequenting the same club, do the missing guys have anything else in common?”

“Yeah, they’re all blonds.”

Ryo glared at Dee. “You volunteered me for the undercover gig, didn’t you?”

“No! I just said I’d ask, so I’m askin’. I’d be there as backup.”

So that was how Ryo had ended up at a gay club, dressed in tight leather pants and a silky shirt, and feeling completely out of place. Dee’s voice behind him was comfortingly reassuring.

“You look so hot, babe! Every guy in the place is gonna be hittin’ on ya, so just remember you’re mine.”

“Like I could ever forget,” Ryo murmured, not looking at his partner. He’d seen the way Dee had looked at him when he’d stepped out of the locker room in his new outfit, although Dee had restrained himself far better than Ryo had a few months earlier when their roles had been reversed.

It was a good thing Ryo had grown more confident since he’d been with Dee. He danced with a few guys, accepted some phone numbers he’d never call, and generally mingled, waiting to be approached. They’d arrived, separately, at the club around eleven; just before midnight, a nondescript man approached Ryo, asking if he’d be interested in making some serious money entertaining a few friends from out of town. Naturally, Ryo turned him down and the man shrugged, walking away. Another cop kept an eye on him.

When Ryo left the club around one thirty, two men grabbed him as he passed an alley. Dee and the vice cops followed Ryo’s tracker, raiding the house it led them to, and finding the four previous victims, a bunch of foreign ‘guests’, Ryo, and three unconscious thugs. As Ryo said, karate had its uses.

Once the arrests had been made and the victims were heading for hospital, Dee steered Ryo to his car.

“Great night’s work, babe. And for the record, you’re definitely keepin’ those pants!”

The End


End file.
